


Someone to Talk To

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Shamelessly Ship These Two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload </p><p>Barry needs someone to talk to, and who better than Oliver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Talk To

**Author's Note:**

> What's up? This idea would not leave my head, so here you go. I actually had this finished late yesterday but I wanted to see Oliver on Flash before I posted it. I am pissed that they got me all hyped up for like five minutes of him actually being on screen, most of which was fighting with Eobard, but they made up for it with that "Wherever, whenever." line. Oliver/Barry forever! Yes, I know the show meant it in a 'you're my friend, so of course I'll help you' kind of way, but the chemistry was incredible. And Barry teasing Oliver about his new haircut and suit color was adorable, though in my mind he also pouted about Oliver not wearing his mask anymore. Anyway, here's a fic that got in my head and refused to leave! Enjoy!
> 
> Please note, that in this Sara never died. She caught the Arrows Thea shot at her with her Ninja skills because I refuse to believe Helena could do that with only self training but Sara, a trained, badass, assassin couldn't. And when the drug wore off Thea found out Oliver was the Arrow and her father is a bastard so she cut all ties with Malcolm and joined Team Arrow after using her practiced manipulative little sister skills to convince Oliver to let her help. Also, since she was on the team, she met Barry when he came to stop Boomerang, and she is an Olivarry shipper!

It was late on a Saturday night and Oliver was alone in the loft as Thea had decided to spend the night at Roy’s, something he was determinedly not thinking about. I mean, if his baby sister absolutely has to be with someone, he much prefers Roy over anyone else, but that doesn’t mean he wants to think about what his sister and his protégé do together when he’s not around.

He was lounging on the couch in just a pair of sweatpants, and he had the TV on but the volume was low. To be quite honest he couldn’t for the life of him tell what show was on. The soft noise was kind of nice though, as was the dim light the TV provided for the otherwise dark room.

Oliver would normally be out patrolling on a night like this, but Lyla and Digg were spending time with their baby, Felicity had a cold, Sara was visiting the League and wouldn’t be back for a few more days, and Thea was still trying to cope from her father’s attempt to drug her into killing a friend so Roy was looking after her, which apparently Oliver wasn’t aloud to do because he was “too smothering”; Thea’s words not his. Well, excuse him for being concerned about his little sister who drugged and almost turned murderer by her own father who she went to because she was hurt and now she is hurt ten times worse. So sorry he’s a caring older brother. Anyway, if he went out it would be just him, which was fine but on top of that it was drizzling rain outside, not enough to really hinder him, but enough to annoy him to no end. Besides, if Oliver was honest with himself, he needed a night off. He was exhausted.

In fact, he was just dozing off when he heard a knock at the door. Oliver jolted awake with a frown. He wasn’t expecting any visitors. He quickly and silently retrieved the bow he had stashed under the couch before walking warily over to the door as he nocked an arrow. Carefully drawing the bowstring back, he angled himself so he could peer out the peephole.

He opened the secret compartment near the door and shoved the bow inside. What? If it’s a delivery man, or the manager of the building, or a neighbor, or a friend of Thea’s, or something, he can’t very well let them see Oliver Queen with a bow and arrow can he? Hence the secret compartment.

Oliver stepped back and opened the door calmly, as if he didn’t just have a deadly weapon in his hands. “You had an arrow pointed at this door a second ago didn’t you?” Oliver wasn’t quite sure how Barry knew him so well, and while a small part of him screamed that someone being able to predict his moves was a major threat, a much larger part felt warm and content that there was someone who seemed to just understand him, and didn’t want to run far, far away (despite the fact that he would have no trouble doing so).

“Maybe.” Oliver said lightly, unable to wipe the fond smile off his face. His favorite speedster was a little underdressed for the weather, wearing only a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair wasn’t dripping, but was noticeably damp, which only served to make him look more adorable in Oliver’s opinion.

“Can I come in?” Barry whispered questioningly. “Of course.” Oliver replied, moving aside so the man could enter. “Why are you whispering though?” He queried. “I thought your sister might be sleeping.” Barry commented, still keeping his voice low. “No you’re good, she’s at Roy’s tonight.” Oliver in formed his unexpected guest. “Oh, good.” Barry replied, his voice now at a normal level.

He turned back around towards Oliver with an odd look. “Do you have some sort of aversion to wearing shirts or something?” He questioned in an unreadable tone. “Do you have a problem with me not wearing a shirt in front of you?” Oliver shot back with an amused expression and one eyebrow slightly raised. Barry hesitated, a slight pink tinge now gracing his cheeks. “I feel like that question is setting me up for failure no matter which answer I choose.” Barry muttered making Oliver chuckle. Barry gave him a glare that had little heat to it, but it still made Oliver stop chuckling, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender; which was entirely ruined by the large smirk still present on his face.

“Did you just come here to criticize my wardrobe choices or was there an actual reason?” Oliver asked, motioning for his friend to take a seat on the couch with him. “Umm, yeah, I just...I wanted to talk to you about something.” Barry admitted, with slight trepidation. “Alright, what’s up?” Oliver asked curiously, all traces of amusement wiped away. “It’s hard to explain.” Barry confessed in a soft tone. “Try.” It came out as more of a command than the encouragement Oliver had wanted it to come out as.

“It’s about my mother, well, partially anyway. I was thinking, her killer and I having the same abilities.” Barry started, seeming to be trying to choose his words carefully. “That doesn’t make you the same.” Oliver commented. “I know, it’s not about that. It’s just, that night feeling that...electricity filling up the room was almost overpowering, even more so than the wind and the light. It was like a shockwave almost, of pure energy. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling on it’s own, but then I saw her bleeding, all the life draining out of her eyes…”

Barry trailed off, and Oliver felt the overwhelming need to reach out and comfort his friend. But he needed to finish what he had to say without interruption, so Oliver patiently waited for Barry to begin speaking again. “That feeling stuck with me, more than anything. Powerful and terrifying. I once accidentally electrocuted myself in the computer lab at school, barely enough to even feel it let alone do any damage. I had a panic attack so bad that Joe had to come get me, which was just awkward because I couldn’t really explain why I was so badly affected because he didn’t believe me about what really happened that night. And the whole thing certainly didn’t help with the bullying.” Barry said the last sentence in a much quieter voice that Oliver wasn’t sure he was even meant to hear. Oliver didn’t like the thought of the younger man being bullied, especially over his mother’s death. It made his blood boil at the pain and sadness his friend had went through; alone as no one had believed his story.

Oliver wondered if he would’ve teased the Central City hero, had they gone to the same high school. Even if he thinks it highly unlikely that he would’ve cared enough to stop the bullying, being the rich, spoiled, arrogant, self-centered playboy he was, Oliver likes to think that even when he was at his most jerk-like he wouldn’t have picked on someone over losing their mother. At least he hopes so. Nevertheless, he is quite happy he met Barry later in his life, after the island. Even if he didn’t actively take part in Barry’s bullying, he would never have the friendship he has with him now, if they were friends at all. The thought of going his entire life without ever having been friends with extraordinary man beside him made Oliver’s chest constrict and his stomach roll with nausea.

“And it’s just now; I feel that felling all of the time because it’s inside of me, for lack of a better way to put it. And don’t get me wrong, I love my speed, I love helping people, and most of the time I don’t really even think about it because I’m too busy getting into danger, which can be distracting.” He says this with a sheepish tone, and glances at Oliver before hurrying to continue on. “I mean, I did when I first got my speed, but now…I know I’m a good person, and I do good things, and I’m nothing like the Man in Yellow, but sometimes I just feel and I can’t help thinking about what that feeling meant to me for all those years. Am I even making sense?” He questioned with an almost desperate look in his eyes.

“Yes. You know what; this kind of reminds me of something that happened when I was little, not nearly as bad of course, but with the same general theme. I went to this really fancy elementary school for the wealthy and they had this amazing playground for all the kids to use at recess. You know slides, monkey bars, merry-go-rounds, the works.” Oliver started his story feeling a little odd; he hadn’t really even thought about his childhood in along time, let alone talked about it. Most people focused on his playboy years and the island and Arrow years. “I’m imagining you as a little kid right now. Walking on to the playground all high and mighty with a little entourage. You’re so cute!” Barry commented with a small smile. “I did not have an entourage. And you have no idea what I really looked like as a kid.” Oliver pointed. “I’m sure you were adorable.” Barry argued, making a tiny, warm jolt go through Oliver, which he tried to cover up.

“Anyway, the best part of that playground was the swings. And there was this one swing that swung just a little higher than the rest. I loved that swing, but this kid, Dennis Reaver always got to it first. And he would swing all throughout recess and no one else ever got a turn all throughout kindergarten and first grade. Then-” “You aimed your toy slingshot at him and shouted ‘DENNIS REAVER, YOU HAVE FAILED THIS PLAYGROUND’, and it scared him into sharing the swing.” Barry cut him off, now grinning with a mischievous glint to his eyes, causing Oliver to give him a look that would make most men cower but simply made Barry’s grin even wider. “I had to.” Barry insisted unapologetically. “You did not have to, you chose to.” Oliver countered in his deep ‘Arrow’ voice. “You say tomato, I say, well actually I say tomato too, but you get the point.”

Oliver sighed deeply, and shook his head at his fellow vigilante’s antics. “Moving on. So, in the summer before second grade Dennis’ father got really sick, some form of cancer I’m not sure which, so they moved in with Dennis’ Aunt so she could drive him to hospital visits and look after Dennis because his father was a single parent. When we got back to school, the swing was open everyday, but when I got on it, I felt weird swinging because on knew the only reason Dennis wasn’t there was that his father was sick, possibly dying. Which was in no way my fault of course, but I still felt like I was a bad person for enjoying that swing when he couldn’t. It’s nowhere near as bad as what you are going through, but the point is the same. The Man in Yellow killed your mother and that is terrible, and I wish I could take that pain from you, but you can’t let what he did with his speed effect your experiences with yours.” Oliver concluded, looking Barry directly in the eyes with a very serious look.

“That helps, thank you.” Barry spoke sincerely. “Anytime. And thank you for trusting me with this, I’m glad you feel like you can talk to me about this kind of thing, or anything you want to talk about really. Even if it’s not vigilante related.” Oliver’s words were followed by a short, but not awkward silence between the two heroes.

“So, do you want to stay here for the night? It’s still raining, and there’s a spare bedroom, and you ran six hundred miles to get here to talk to me, which is very flattering by the way, I mean I know you don’t have a lot of people you can talk to about Flash stuff but still…” Oliver trailed off with a mental wince. What is wrong with him? He never usually babbles like this. His stomach flipped as he felt a sudden rush of sympathy for Felicity.

“The list of people I can talk to about non-Flash stuff isn’t much longer. The only addition is Iris, well Eddie and I are sort of friends now, so I guess I could count him too. Besides, you were the only person that I thought would really understand, and I feel comfortable talking to you.” Barry admitted shyly. “Good.” Oliver replied with a smile as more warm jolts shot through his system.

“Why were you thinking about all of this anyway? You said you’re normally distracted by danger and saving people so why not today?” Oliver inquired curiously. Barry hesitates for a second before answering. “Today was her birthday.” He confesses in a voice that makes Oliver want to hold him tight and find the Reverse Flash so he can rip him to shreds. He’ll save a little for Barry of course, but not much.

Oliver spends a few moments staring at the boy, who had tears now filling his gorgeous green eyes and was shaking slightly. Oliver couldn’t help reaching out and taking the younger man’s hand in his own, squeezing firmly to let Barry know he was here for him.

After a minute, Barry squeezed his hand gently in return. He wasn’t shaking anymore, and his breathing was evening out even as the tears still came, though noticeably lessening. “I’m sor-” Barry started only for Oliver to cut him off sharply. “Don’t you dare apologize for being sad about the loss of someone you loved, someone you still love.” Oliver ordered. Barry nodded, and Oliver softened a bit. He couldn’t stand to see his happy, energetic, bubbly, enthusiastic, Barry like this. He would do anything to put a smile back on that adorable face.

“You know, if you need something dangerous and super speed free to distract you, we could go to the basement at Verdant and watch a movie on Felicity’s computers while eating popcorn at her desk. Trust me, it’s very dangerous. If she catches us, these scars are going to seem like nothing compared to what she’ll do.” Oliver attempted to joke, motioning to these scars littering his chest. He was not used to referring to them so casually, but it was worth it for the ghost of a smile on Barry’s lips and hint of amusement that entered his still watery eyes. But it wasn’t enough. Oliver wanted to see a real smile, but he didn’t know how he could get one at a time like this.

Suddenly he got an idea. An idea he kind of wished he hadn’t gotten. A terrible idea that just might work. Oliver sighed.

Well, he did say he would do anything.

“Barry, I am going to do this just this once, because I think it might cheer you up and I can’t stand to see you sad. But you better never tell anyone about it. Ever. I’m serious. You are never to speak of it again after this moment.” Barry looked at Oliver with pure confusion as he took a deep breath to ready himself for what he was about to do. “Barry, would you like to distract yourself with the life-threatening danger of watching a movie with popcorn at Felicity’s desk in the Arrow Cave.” Oliver barley got the two words out, and Barry spent several second with his eyes widened and jaw dropped in a comical display of shock.

Then a slow grin spread over his face. “You said it. You said Arrow Cave. Oh my god, you said it! I thought this day would never come! I have to call Roy.” Barry got out his cell phone and dialed Roy’s number while trying to stop Oliver from taking the phone and throwing it out the window. “No! I said you are never to speak of it!” Barry got Roy’s voicemail, he cell was clearly turned off (probably for good reason), but that didn’t stop Barry from shouting to the machine. “Roy! Call the presses! Write down the date and time so this can be recorded in US history books! Break out the champagne! It’s monumental occasion! Oliver Queen sai-”

Barry was cut off by Oliver’s lips pressing firmly against his. His eye’s widened in shock and he stiffened for a fraction of a second before he relaxed and kissed back. Oliver allowed himself to stay lost in the kiss for a minute before reaching up and snatching the phone away like he’d planned. He pulled back and he was pretty sure his heart stopped. He hung up the phone as he stared nervously at his companion.

Why did he do that? Barry was upset, and he just got him to smile, why did he ruin it? He was sad, and emotional, and it’s his dead mother’s birthday for crying out loud, this was not the time to kiss him!

Barry clearly disagreed with him as he grabbed Oliver and pulled him back to his lips, the phone landing forgotten on the carpet with a soft thump. Oliver wrapped his arms around Barry who was gently gliding his hands over Oliver’s bare chest, tracing each scar with his fingertips. Oliver sucked Barry’s lower lip into his mouth and slowly licked it then he nipped at it forcing the lips open and eliciting a moan that made Oliver growl and pull Barry closer as he ravished the younger man’s mouth with his tongue, committing all of it to memory. They were both lost in the bottled up passion that was finally being released.

It took several minutes (and a hell of a lot of effort) before the two broke apart panting, their lips still within a half inch of each other. “Thank you.” Barry breathed softly. “For what?” Oliver asked, confused. “For making me feel better.” Barry clarified with an affectionate smile. “Anytime.” Oliver echoed his earlier statement. “It could not have been easy for you to say the words Arrow Cave but-” Oliver cut Barry off with another hard kiss, though this one was much shorter than the last. “I told you not to speak of it.” Oliver growled playfully. “If that’s the punishment I’m going to get for speaking of it I won’t ever stop.” Barry responded breathlessly. Oliver couldn’t fight the smirk that came to his face, not that he tried very hard.

“As much fun as provoking Felicity’s wrath sounds, I’d prefer we watch a movie here on Netflix.” Barry informed. “Okay, but we don’t have popcorn.” Oliver warned. Barry mock sighed. “Fine. But to make up for the lack of popcorn you have to hold me throughout the whole movie.” Barry quipped. “Sounds reasonable to me. But I warn you, I’m not going to go put a shirt on, and you still haven’t made it clear if you have a problem with me not wearing a shirt in front of you.” Oliver joked. “I definitely do not have a problem with you being shirtless in front of me. You being shirtless in front of anyone that isn’t me on the other hand, I may have a problem with.” Barry answered. Oliver’s smirk grew even more. “Don’t get jealous Barry. The only one I want is you. And I don’t go shirtless in front of that many people.” Oliver insisted as he pulled Barry to his chest. “Yeah, yeah, just start the damn movie.” Barry muttered with mock irritation. Oliver smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips before picking some random movie on Netflix that they both knew they weren’t really going to watch.

They settled comfortably into each other, with Barry’s arms wrapped around Oliver’s waist and his head on his chest, while Oliver’s arms wrapped around Barry’s shouders, securing Barry against him as his fingers traced shapes over the thin fabric of Barry’s shirt. A comfortable silence hung between them.

“Barry.” Oliver’s voice rang through the silence. “Yeah?” Barry questioned. “I didn’t get a chance know your mother, I wish I had, but if she could see what you were doing with your speed, the incredible person you’ve become, I think she’d be very proud of you.” There was a pause. “You really think so?” Barry checked. “Absolutely. I know I‘m very proud of you.” Barry beamed at the older man. “Thank you.” Barry said with happiness and pride evident in his voice. Oliver didn’t even bother with a reply, simply laying a soft kiss onto the top of Barry’s head.

Within minutes he felt the warm breaths drifting across his chest even out and knew Barry was fast asleep. He thought of taking them up to lay in his bed, but thought it would be a little too much, and besides here was comfortable and he didn’t want to wake Barry.

It was only a few minutes more when his own exhaustion that he’d fought off since Barry’s arrival took over and he too drifted to sleep.

 

The next morning, Oliver had woken up with a smile and his fellow vigilante still sleeping on his chest. When the other man woke up he agreed to spend the day here so they could talk about what they were now, and spend more time together. Barry had just run out to get breakfast and Oliver moved to turn off the TV they had left on all night when his sister came down the stairs with a devilish smirk on her face. In Oliver’s experience, that was never a good sign.

“I thought you were at Roy’s.” Oliver observed cautiously. “I was, but I came home this morning and guess what I found.” She taunted mischievously as she took out her phone. She walked over to the couch and plopped down beside her brother and showed him picture of him and Barry sleeping in each other’s arms. “Thea…” Oliver started. “Don’t worry. I was going to text it to everybody, but I realized you two might need some time to sort this all out on your own before Team Flarrow gets involved, so I didn’t.” Oliver rolled his eyes at the name, but gave his sister a grateful look. “Thanks.”

“Of course. By the way, what was with that phone call last night. Roy and I listened to Barry’s message this morning, but we didn’t quite understand it. What did you say that got him all hyped up?” Thea queried with raised eyebrows. “Nothing, he was drunk.” Oliver replied quickly. “He can’t get drunk.” Thea shot back as Oliver cursed Barry’s super sobriety internally. “Shut up.” He snapped.

“Okay, whatever Grumpy. I just wanted to say I’m happy you two are finally together. You make a great couple. I knew it would happen. I knew it from the first moment I saw you two together. Damn it, I should have taken bets.” Thea complained. “Get out.” Oliver exclaimed.

“Kicking me out of my own loft, I see how it is. Fine, I’ll go. Enjoy your boyfriend who you clearly like better than me.” Thea mock sobbed. Oliver knew she was faking but couldn’t help shaking his head. “Nope. No matter how much you annoy me or how deeply I fall in love you will always be my Number One, sis.” Thea grinned. “I know.” She quipped as she opened the door to the loft. “Later brother, have fun alone with Barry.” Thea stated with a suggestive look causing Oliver to roll his eyes again. She had almost completely shut the door when Oliver called after her.

“Hey Thea!” She poked her head back in. “Yeah Ollie?” She prompted. “Send me that picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that, it was very fun to write! If you'd like to leave some feedback, I would certainly appreciate it. I hope to have some other stuff I've been working on out soon, particularly another serious fic as well as a more 'just for funzies' one similar to Tommy's Teasing. See you soon, and never stop writing!


End file.
